Cora's Ghost
by Raeinspace
Summary: Not quite Casper the friendly ghost, even though she got her heart back before she died, Cora has returned. Her task, to persuade Regina to let go of Daniel and move on. Eventual SQ (if she succeeds).
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT etc.**

**AN: Yes, another new story started, I just couldn't get this out of my head, and wanted to write another Cora fic. If it goes to plan (who am I kidding, there are no plans when I write) this should only be a short story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina turned the volume up and tried to drown out her thoughts with the music. There were still spaces between the songs though, and for those few seconds she was tortured by what she had done. What Snow White had made her do.

She could still picture her mothers face with a genuinely happy smile. She could hear the words spoken with real love for the first time. As she wrapped her arms around her stomach, Regina could still recall the way her mother had felt in her arms as she died.

_"I love you Regina."_

The words were spoken in her mother's voice, but they didn't sound like a memory. Regina turned around, expecting to see someone standing there witnessing her pain. The room was empty.

Then she remembered that her mother had been in this room. She had comforted her over loosing Henry, and told her they would get him back together. Regina tried walking into another room, but she could still feel Cora's presence, could still smell her perfume lingering in the air.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat before heading outside.

* * *

The rain was so cold as it hit her face and her breath was visible in the dark, chilled air. Regina kept walking, keeping her head down and wishing she wasn't alone. The sensible residents of Storybrooke were safely tucked up in their beds, including (she hoped) Henry. Even at the sound of the tyres on wet tarmac she didn't look up. Headlights swept past and then there was silence again.

Turning the corner, Regina walked straight into Emma. She mumbled an apology and kept walking. The Sheriff asked her a question. Regina ignored her and kept walking.

"Hey." Emma ran after her and grabbed Regina's arm.

"What?" Regina barked, tucking her hands deeper into her pockets, desperate to find some warmth.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Just leave me alone."

"Regina…"

Regina shivered and tried to turn away. "Good night Miss Swan."

Emma held onto her arm. She looked at the ex-mayor and noticed the way her hair stuck to the side of her face where her hood failed to protect it from the rain. The woman in front of her didn't look like the Regina she knew at all.

"Come with me." Emma didn't give her a chance to argue; she just pulled Regina along behind her and headed for the Sheriff's station.

The keys for the front door were on the same key ring as the one for Mary Margaret's place and she managed to unlock it one-handed.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you arresting me?" Regina asked.

"Don't be silly. There's no-one here, get inside."

Emma nudged her through the open door, fumbling for the light switch. She shivered in the cold air and sought out the thermostat for the heating. Keeping herself between Regina and the exit, she herded them towards the kitchen.

"Miss Swan…"

"I'm making you a hot drink, and we're both going to get warmed up as soon as the heating kicks in."

"I am perfectly capable of having both of those at home."

Emma ignored her and filled the kettle. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Regina, you can talk to me." Emma quickly moved to intercept her from exiting through the door.

Their bodies were so close, suddenly much closer than they had ever been. Emma felt goosebumps running along her skin as she stared at Regina. She wondered if Regina had the same reason for not moving. Then she blinked and it seemed the moment had passed.

Regina stepped back. "Personal space, Miss Swan."

"Sorry, your majesty."

"Should I call your princess, or Miss White, now you know who your parents are?"

"You tell me."

Regina smiled, finally pulling back her hood. She was satisfied that she could still hold her own against Emma.

"One drink."

"I don't think I've ever seen you looking less than perfect." Emma commented, picking out the two cleanest-looking cups.

Regina raised a hand to her hair as if only just realising that it was wet. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Like you don't know." Emma turned back to see her reaction.

Regina looked a little scared by the intense look in Emma's eyes. "I am _not _perfect."

"I didn't say you were. I just said you always _look_ perfect."

"Miss Swan…"

"Don't look so worried. I'm not expecting a compliment in return, I know what you think of my appearance."

"You do?" The words tumbled from Regina's lips before she could stop them. "I mean… I have made my feelings on your outfits clear, but I am also aware that they could be worse."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

The kettle began to tremble and let out steam as it finished boiling. Regina moved forward to help Emma with the drinks, but Emma's own movement in that direction caused them to collide. Emma grabbed hold of Regina's elbows to keep her balance and when she looked up she found her face was close enough for their noses to touch. This time Emma wanted to count how long it took Regina to move away. When she reached five, she smiled. At ten, she loosened her grip on Regina's elbows and shifted her hands around Regina's waist. Regina still hadn't moved, so she tilted her head and took a chance.

The kiss sent warmth through her lips and spread throughout the rest of body. Emma couldn't feel Regina trying to move away, but she wasn't really participating in the kiss either. She ran her tongue along Regina's lower lip, hoping for a reaction. Finally Regina jerked away, her hands pushing at Emma's and breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, still backing away.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"You kissed me."

Emma panicked. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?" Regina persisted.

"You didn't move away."

"You bumped into me!"

"I know!" Emma ran a hand through her hair. "Damn it!"

A few seconds of silence later and Regina spoke up again. "I should have just kept walking."

"It was raining and you were getting soaked. Were you trying to catch a cold or something? Where was your umbrella? Or even your car?"

"It wasn't raining when I left, _obviously_."

"It started raining hours ago."

"Suggesting that I began my walk _hours ago_."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "That's a long time for a walk."

"My life is private. Nothing that should concern the town Sheriff."

"Hey, _I_ was worried. _Me_, Emma…"

"Careful Miss Swan." Regina warned her, holding up a hand to ensure the other woman kept her distance.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, if you don't want to be friends…"

A small chuckle escaped from Regina. "_Friends_?"

"Is it so hard to imagine? Or I am just not good enough to be your friend?"

"I don't understand why you'd want to be…"

"Jeez, I'd have thought you'd be used to everyone…"

"Oh, sure; those who want status and power. Is that what this is about? Is that why you kissed me?"

"What?!"

Regina nodded as though she finally understood Emma and stepped towards her. "It all makes sense now."

"Regina, no…"

But Regina was too close for Emma to remember the words to finish her sentence. She leant in, one arm going around Emma's waist to hold her nearer. Her other hand stroked across Emma's cheek, and she watched as the younger woman's eyes widened at the contact.

"I can play those kinds of games Miss Swan. All you had to do was tell me what you wanted."

"I don't want…"

"Shh." Regina placed a finger to Emma's lips. "No lies. Just tell me the truth."

Emma closed her eyes, trying not to be distracted by the thought of Regina's lips pressed against her own, instead of just her finger. She took a deep breath and looked into Regina's eyes as she answered.

"You're right. I wanted to kiss you, I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time."

Regina smiled and replaced her finger with her lips. This time Emma felt the difference in the kiss as Regina took the lead.

"Anything else?" Regina asked when they paused for oxygen.

"That should probably wait until after the first date." Emma tried to lighten the atmosphere with a joke.

Regina frowned. "That isn't how this works."

"How what works?" Emma felt Regina's arm move away and wondered what she had done wrong.

"I think, perhaps, there has been a misunderstanding here."

"No, I kissed you and now you've kissed me back. That means…"

"Nothing. Clearly you want things I can't, or won't give you. I'm not looking for a relationship." _Love is weakness_.

Regina felt the need to get out of there. She knew she had to leave before Emma tried talking to her about it. Raising her hood she reached the front door, she ignored the voice calling her name. Her heels were unsteady on the wet pavement as she headed back out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- happy mothers day. Spending most of mine in a car so I thought I'd do something useful and post the next chapter of this. Potholes ccausing problems with typing so apologies for that.**

* * *

For the first time in nearly three decades, Regina slammed the front door to her mansion. Ignoring her promise to Henry, she used magic to lock it and kicked off her shoes, letting them thud against the wall. She rested her head against the door and with another wave of magic fixed her appearance. With the wet clothes gone and her hair dry, she felt a little better. Shaking off the feeling that she should pause and let the kiss with Emma sink in, she headed into the kitchen to pour a large tumbler of cider.

"You can't drink away your problems."

Glass shattered on the floor as Regina dropped her drink. She turned, looking for the voice she recognised so easily. Cora was standing in the doorway, watching her with a sad smile.

"Mother?" Regina shook her head. "You can't be here. You're dead."

"I am, to answer both of your questions."

"No, I've just had too much to drink…"

"You didn't even take a sip…"

"Then I'm tired or dreaming…"

"No and no." Cora took a step towards her daughter.

Regina backed into a cupboard and reached behind her for support. "Stay back."

"Really dear, you don't need to be afraid. You gave me back my heart, remember?"

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you."

Regina didn't look convinced.

"I'm dead. I can't hurt you anymore." Cora told her.

"Just go away." Regina straightened her shoulders and pushed herself away from the cupboard.

She forced herself to walk through her mothers ghost, as if to prove that she wasn't really there. Regina relaxed when nothing happened. She went to clear away the broken glass and poured herself another drink. Before she could drink it, Cora spoke again.

"Aren't you tired of being alone?"

Regina ignored her and downed the dark liquid in one gulp. She grimaced as it hit the back of her throat, but the sensation distracted her from the hallucination of her mother and so she poured another.

"I raised you to be Queen, Regina. Drunkenness…"

"And there she is." Regina raised her empty glass. "My real mother. You can't fool me with that act of '_don't be afraid, I have my heart_'. This is the real Cora. '_You're a Queen Regina. Do this, do that. _Such _a disappointment_'. Will it never end?"

Regina put the tumbler down and crossed her arms. "You should be happy. Snow White finally shows her true colours, making me kill you and everyone still loves her. I hate her even more now, so why aren't you here offering to help me get revenge?"

"I'm sorry." Cora apologised.

The look on Cora's face was one of sadness. It took Regina a moment to realise that. She had only seen genuine emotion on her mother's face once.

"No, don't try that again." Regina told her, turning away. "I know you're not really here. Pretending you care will only lead to more weakness. I…"

"I know about your kiss with Emma."

Regina tensed at the words, only relaxing when Cora didn't speak again. "A relationship with Emma would hurt Snow White. I was tempted. It would be such an easy way to destroy both women, but Henry would hate me. I need some other way, something that wouldn't point directly to me."

"You care for her."

"Who?"

"Emma. That's why you ran. You're worried you have feelings for her, that you might even fall in love with her, but you don't want to hurt her. You're scared that because everyone sees you as the Evil Queen that one day you'll revert to being that person and she'll get hurt."

"That's ridiculous."

"Only because you're _not _evil. You've changed and you're strong enough to fight whatever darkness is lingering…"

"I haven't changed. I blackened my heart and there's no going back from that. Even Henry could see it."

"Don't give up hope…"

Regina laughed. "The day you crushed Daniel's heart I lost all hope. It's what _you _wanted. Don't worry, you've won. I am your daughter. I always will be."

And with that, Regina walked from the room before her mother's non-existent ghost could speak again.

* * *

"How did it go?"

The blank spaces of the meeting place didn't provide any distractions for the two standing there. They didn't mind. As only the souls of those who had died, they wouldn't need chairs or other comforts. Their lives were behind them, the mistakes and actions unimportant.

Cora looked Daniel in the eye and shook her head. "She's refusing to let herself move on."

"You have to go back. Persuade her to let go and return to who she used to be."

"Maybe I'm not the right person…"

"Don't you want to help set things right?"

"Of course!"

"You know I'd go, if I could… You owe her."

"I know! I tried…"

Daniel's voiced cut her off in a tone she'd never heard him use before. "Not hard enough. You've got your heart back, now use it and help Regina find love again."

"But Emma…"

"It's not up to us who Regina's heart chooses…"

"And if the Swan woman hurts her? Let me persuade Regina to be good, to not retaliate against Snow White. That should be enough."

"No." Daniel gave her a pained smile. "Regina needs to love and be loved in return. I can't be there for her. You have to make sure she has someone who can."

"Do you have any advice? I was only in love once before I removed my heart, I'm not sure…"

"You're her mother. You love her, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let that guide you. Now, stop stalling and go help her."

Cora nodded. "You'll be here if I need you again?"

"That's how this works."

Cora vanished, leaving Daniel alone.


End file.
